


Adderall

by Your_Angsty_Son



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Angsty_Son/pseuds/Your_Angsty_Son
Summary: Here. Have this piece of literal garbage I made at like 1:30 a.m. one night.





	Adderall

**Author's Note:**

> Be afraid. Be very afraid.

             Shiro wakes, looks toward his purple, glowing alarm clock. It's currently 2:19 a.m. and his bed is empty except for a lone blanket at his feet. He makes it a point to clean the mess up once he's done showering. Going into the master bathroom, Shiro removes the only article of clothing he wears to bed: his underwear.

                 Ensuring that he has a towel ready for himself once he's out of the shower, Shiro steps into the shower. Turning both hot and cold faucets to their proper positions, he turns the showerhead on. Hot water runs across his cold body, warming him. This is just what he needed. Just a little rinse, no soap, no pressure to remember things, no heavy medications.

          If only life were like this all the time. If only he didn't have so many ridiculous responsibilities. If only.. Shiro turned off the water, climbing out of the shower, grabbing the towel... grabbing the towel.. where is the towel? Had he not gotten it? Opening the cabinet under the sink, he pulls out a towel, drying himself before slinging it across his groin. Walking out of the bathroom, Shiro wanders the halls before finally finding the kitchen. He needs food. Specifically, sweet food. Like ice cream.

              Pulling out his secret stash, he grabs a spoon from the utensil drawer. Adam walks in just as Shiro is taking the first bite, taking the tub of sweet frozen cream and setting it on a nearby counter. "Babe, you know you're lactose intolerant. Please don't hurt yourself. For my sake, Takashi?" Shiro feels ashamed that he could forget something so big. "I'm sorry, Adam. I forgot, I really did. Where were you?" Adam grins, pulling out a Walgreen's Pharmacy bag. "No. Adam, please don't. I don't wanna not be Shiro the 1st. Please..?"

                 Adam's face clears up, regret soon recovering it. "You know we both dislike this. But it's for your own good. Please.. just take one. One, single Adderall. That's it, only one, Shiro." Shiro smiles sadly, swallowing the Adderall, feeling his strong emotion drain out of him. It's as if, taking Aderall, he's saying, "Goodbye, emotion. Goodbye happiness. Goodbye sadness. Goodbye raw anger. Goodbye everything."

 

 

 

           Adam's eyes drift open, and he turns to the beautiful specimen of a man next to him in their bed. Thank god neither of them medicates. Adam loves Shiro the way he is. He never wants anything to change that. Cuddling up to Shiro, Adam nuzzles Shiro's neck gently, breathing in his scent. His fiancé's hair tickles his nose as he drifts slowly off to sleep, wrapping his arms around the Space Dad™ he fell in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> ;3 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yes I prObabLy mAdE MisTakEs You tHinK tHIs is A FaCe OF caRinG


End file.
